It's A Bumpy Ride
by ForbiddenGames17
Summary: Katniss has just started her new school and already she has made an bond (but not a good one) with a blond haired and blue eyed boy. Can she change that? Will Gale let her? AU Modern Story. DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins & I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Well Its finally half term! WOOP WOOP! So I now have a whole week for creating & updating Fanfics! Well This is my new fan fiction obviously about the hunger Games, it's an AU, modern day! I love the trilogy too much.. Catching Fire Forever though! Katniss POV Most of the time in this story, just to let you know!

**Chapter 1 - Katniss POV**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Great. First day of term at my new school. The New Girl. Once again. This is what I hate about my moms job, we move around the country of Panem like crazy. I make friends then I leave them and never stay in touch, unlike Prim. Prim. She is the total opposite of me, she becomes friends with everyone like no other! When we leave she keeps in touch, apparently her friends on her phone is 630? I didn't even know a phone could store so much! Me? Well… I'm a bit embarrassed right now. I have 10. I'm not social like Prim that's why.

"COME ON KATNISS! WE'LL BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY!" squealed Prim who burst through my door without even knocking.

"Dammit Prim! You could have at least knocked"

"Yeah, but you would've just said 'go away I'm tired' like you always do!" she complained. I couldn't really be annoyed at her for more than 10 minutes, she's too lovable and befriends anyone. One day her charisma will be the death of her. I just hope that will never ever happen.

"FINE. I'M UP YOU SEE! I'M UP! LET ME HAVE A SHOWER AND I WILL BE DOWN!" I begrudgingly got up from my now seemingly warm and comfortable bed and dragged myself to the bathroom for a nice long shower. I must've been there for a while because next thing I know Prim is screeching again.

"KATNISS! COME ON! WE ONLY HAVE 30 MINUTES UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS!"

Dammit. Crap. Crap. Crap! I jumped out of the shower, combed and braided my hair into my signature braid, slid into my black denim jeans and my favourite tank top; my forest green one and put my black pumps on while grabbing my phone and iPod and ran down the stairs as fast as the prey I catch run on Sundays when I'm hunting with Gale. I usher a red faced Prim into my BMW Z4 and started the engine and asking Prim where the hell I'm going. After about 10 minutes from the ranting of Prim telling me to hurry up and wake up early in the mornings so she doesn't end up late too. I love her to bits but I can't change, I would tell her that but she'll get pissed off even more. I tell the hormonal 12 year old (She's more mature than me, what can I say?) To be quiet now and go find someone to talk to. She gives me a glare and storms off. Someone's in a mood today. I Walk to the main office to come face to face with a woman who looks.. Interesting? Interesting to say the least!

"Oh Hello dear! Nice to meet you! I'm miss Trinket and Welcome to Quell High!" While doing so, she shoves her hand right into my personal space. URGH. This woman is annoying!

"Hey, I'm Katniss? Um.. Katniss Everdeen. I'm uh.. New and I don't know my classes or where I'm going.."

"Oh such a polite young lady! I already like you! Ahh yes, of course Katniss Everdeen! We've been waiting for your arrival? You're 16 correct?" Miss Trinket asks.

"Yes I'm 16 Miss"

"Ah very well… Let me get someone to take you around since I am stationed here and I have to meet a Governor in 10 minutes, he has no manners what so ever!"

"Aha.. Ok" This woman was so annoying! I would just give her the cold shoulder and scowl at her but obviously she doesn't mean too much harm so what the hell? Right? I zone out a while obviously because she comes into the room via the side crimson door that leads directly to the school with someone behind her.

"Well Deary, Katniss… Sweetie. Here is the student to help you with your classes and everything else"

I still can't see this girl or guy behind her bright pink and honestly? Ugly Wig.

"Oh and here's you timetable"

She passes me the sheet and then moves away to show me the mystery student.

Oh. My. Gosh.

It's definitely not a she! He is gorgeous! He's looking at me straight in the eye with his gorgeous sapphire eyes! I could get lost in them forever! He has dirty blond curled hair which hides a bit of his ocean eyes. God how bad do I want to move his gorgeous blond locks to show off his amazing eyes and so that I can stare into them more. He has a tight fitting dark blue t-shirt that is hiding his **VERY** visible muscles and regular washed out denim jeans and converses. He is every amount gorgeous!

_SNAP OUT OF IT KATNISS! _My inner thoughts protest. I promised myself that I wouldn't go in a relationship or love anyone since my dad left and my mom mentally left us. She barely gets by but luckily I have some funding from my Uncle Haymitch to keep my home afloat. I quickly snap out of my Teenage thought with the blue eyed hottie _(SNAP OUT OF IT!) _staring at me with confusion. Uh-oh, he asked me something didn't he?

"Katniss Everdeen?" He asks once again

"Uh,um,uh…Yes?"

"Hey, I'm Peeta Mellark, I'm here to help you with classes and that."

"Oh, Um Okay"

"Want to start with math since we have that first?"

"sure" I reply coldly. Should I trust this guy? Of Course not! _You should Katniss! He's trustworthy! _No he's not. Dammit I need to stop my conscience right now. He opens the crimson double doors for me to walk in first. Such a gentlemen. He's alright I suppose. But with how he looks, he's a player. I can tell. It's my instinct.

"So how old are you Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"16."

"Oh um well I'm 16 too"

"Great."

"Well why did you move here?"

"My mom's job" He already knows he's not going to get much more out of me, but aggravatingly he continues to ask pointless questions

"What Does your dad work as?"

Oh no. He didn't just ask that. I feel the rage boiling up inside of me. Its been 20 minutes and I'm already going to become one of the most hated girls in school. Oh well. I turn to him with fiery eyes and anger that is overwhelming and shout as much venom in my voice as I can muster.

"I DON'T KNOW! I NEVER KNEW! HE LEFT! MY MOM WORKS MOSTLY ALL DAY AND GETS PAID LITTLE, MY DAD LEFT WHEN I WAS 9 AND MY SISTER WAS 5 AND I NOW HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF MY FAMILY BY MYSELF! YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW? GO FIND HIM! THEN ASK HIM WHY THE HELL HE LEFT US TO ROT AND DIE!"

Peeta looks stricken with fear, confusion and Awe in his eyes? Wait what? Great I've now scared off one of the most popular guys in school. I then whisper with so much hatred it's unbelievable in his left ear to this obvious jerk.

"Now go and make out with your **girlfriends **and leave me the hell alone you asshole"

His eyes' emotions change to anger. Oops, I shouldn't have said that.

"I don't know what right you have to judge me! You've been at this school for what? 30 minutes and you believe you know everything about me! I was trying to be nice so we could be friends and nothing more but couldn't with your one worded answers. Then you have the audacity to judge me and my life? Hell! Your life will become hell if you buck up your ideas and stop with the judgement! Because believe me when I tell you this, **You will not survive at this school with an ego and a personality like yours that I have just witnessed. **I'm sorry your father left, but my mother? I shouldn't even tell you this because you are so judgemental, but she beats me. Not a slap. But maybe punches, kicks and sometimes with objects. So you see, life isn't the best but I sure as hell don't act like **you.**" Then he storms off with I would say the whole school staring at me ½ with hatred and ¼ with admiration and ¼ with girls glaring at me.

"Catnip?"

I turn around at my nickname used only by one person.

"You go to this school?"

Gale.

**YAY! 1****st**** chapter complete! **Did you like it? It'll get better I promise! Well Now.. Chapter 2 will come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Baaackkk! Sorry about the slow updates, I have a cold. As soon as I'm off of school because I now have half term (I am English and live in the UK, but as you might have noticed I spell words in the American English terms, it's easier for me to write like that as I have American heritage and I've become accustomed to that and I plan to move there when I'm, 21 But Obv. In School I write English like mum and colour otherwise it would be classed as incorrect grammar and a piece of work graded at A* would go to a B... Which would suck) it's like BAAAMMM HAHAAA YOU NOW HAVE A COLD FOR THE WHOLE WEEK OFF!

**Chapter 2**

Am I dreaming? Is he, IS HE HERE? Maybe I won't be the loner kid after all.

"Gale?"

His smile widens and he encircles my waist and picks me up to spin my around. After I don't know? 5 spins and brewing dizziness he puts me down and hugs me.

"I can't believe your here Catnip! I've heard rumors that this beautiful girl joined out school and wanted to check it out since they must've been talking about you!"

I feel my face redden. Dammit I'm blushing. Everybody believes he's this horrible guy and a player but once you get to know him, he is one of the best people you could ever meet.

"Ha-ha Gale. You're hilarious. I'm not beautiful in any way, shape or form" I reply.

"Yes you are. Don't lie to yourself, own it! Anyway, come with me, we have ages until our first lesson, what do you have?"

"Uh... Math? Yeah Math."

"That sucks, but I do too, so really you're ok. Come meet my friends so you don't have to be a loner kid" (A/N: Let's just say Gale is 16 too. It makes it hell of a lot easier to write and really it makes my story much more interesting – which is all in my head... hehe.) Aha. That's exactly what I was thinking a minute ago. Weird huh? Gale moves his arm around my waist protectively as if to claim his game. But I'm not game. I'm a human being. When I look round loads of guys are glaring at him. Why? What did he do to them? Has he been in a fight with them? Sounds like the gale I know. But Then I haven't seen Gale since I was 12 and we both lived in District 1 because our mom's had jobs out there and they were basically best friends like our fathers but they died when in a car crash. So maybe Gale has changed.

"Why are all those guys glaring at you?" I asked him. He turned his head around and looked me into my eyes.

"Like I said, you're beautiful and I have my arm around your waist. Who wouldn't glare at me?"

I snort. He makes it seem like I'm gorgeous when I'm obviously not. I was told that hundreds of times in district 1 by all the bitchy blonde & redhead girls. Gale already knows what I'm thinking since knowing me for years and gives my waist a squeeze.

"Don't think about them bitchy girls. They were jealous of how naturally beautiful you were when they were gorgeous by cosmetic surgery" He makes a face which mimics distaste and I laugh. His stunning silver eyes; like mine, glow after making me laugh. It's a laugh. Get over it Gale.

"I love it when you laugh" He whispers.

How he said it makes me feel like he was suggesting something else. But I can't grasp it. Maybe I'm clueless and oblivious or I'm just imagining things. I should go with the latter but because I'm me, I feel it's the 1st answer. After that conversation, time must fly when you're having fun (or something along the lines catching up with your best friend) He reaches a group at the table in the cafeteria who's all of them have their backs to us. Gale coughs behind them and then turns around. I suddenly feel self conscious and I want to run away and into the woods and shoot prey but I know that will never happen. Gale tightens his grip on my waist to reassure myself its ok. I trust him so I'll stay.

After my inner thoughts process I take in the feature of the people staring at me. They're all amazing. Their physical beauty makes me want to hide in a corner. But then one person catches my eye. Oh God. It's Peeta. Son of a BITCH! Why in all 2,000 people in this school, he had to hang around with Gale.

"Everyone this is-"Gale starts but interrupted by someone else.

"Katniss." They all stare at Peeta.

"Urm, Yes Katniss and she just joined, I want you guys to be nice to her ok, and she's my best bud." Gale looks down at me and smiles. He might be the same age as me but he has a good 10 inches on me. I reciprocate the smile. A girl a bit smaller than me comes up and talks so quietly that I can barely hear her "Hi, I'm Annie" I reply with a casual "hey"

Then the others come about, a guy who is about the same height as Gale introduces himself as Finnick. He's gorgeous, I see why so many girls would glare at me, and he has beautiful emerald eyes and medium bronze hair that sweeps over his eyes but you can still the emerald jewels and his biceps are huge and abs easily seeable in his clingy top. Then a guy who looks a lot like… Peeta … but taller than Finnick and Gale have his arm around a girl my height with short jet black hair and Smokey brown eyes say he's Cato and she's Clove. They look like an adorable couple. Then there's Madge who has long blonde hair and sky blue eyes, freckles and plump red lips. She definitely looks like a district 1 girl but I can already sense she's not a bitch and a whore like them. I seem to like her. Then dread hits me like a ton of bricks, the last person who hasn't introduced to me himself is Peeta. If that isn't enough? He comes and puts his arm around Madge and kisses her temple and puts his hand out for me to shake and simply introduces himself as

"Peeta Mellark"

I don't know why but I become angered and flustered. _I guess I was wrong about Madge. _Wait? What the Hell? Why am I like that? SNAP OUT OF IT KATNISS. _Nope. You like him! _My inner thoughts need to shut the hell up.

"Hey Catnip, It's time to go to math" Suddenly I zone back into the conversation as reply a simple "ok."

"Um Catnip... I have something to ask you" Couldn't he wait till we're in math? Oh well, everybody including Peeta is staring at me. Peer Pressure. Dammit.

"Um… Ok?"

"Would you like to become my girlfriend?"

WHAT. I look around and everybody is smiling at me but one person. He has an emotion plastered on his eyes which I can't put my finger on. But oh well. He's making out with Madge so who the hell cares. I must've been out for a while since Gale looks hurt.

"Yes, Yes I would Gale."

His frown turns upside down *_Cheesy* _and he pulls me in for one hell of a kiss. I feel like I see fireworks. I put my arms around his neck while his arms envelop my tiny waist. I hear Finnick Cough and I look at him with a glare which everybody; but one, laughs at. I might like being Gale's girlfriend. Only time will tell.

**WOOHOO!** Chapter 2 done! I already have Follows and a review :O Awwrr thank you :D I feel like there is not enough Modern School AU's of Katpee/Everlark/Peeniss. Guilty… Anyway Chapter 3 should be up soon. Adios Amigos. * I'm learning Spanish and what? ;D * OH AND THIS IS IS NOT A GALE AND KATNISS FANFIC. IT WILL START OUT LIKE IT! BUT I AM 100% PEENISS OR KATTPEEE ORR EVERLARK OKIEESS! Sorry Gale&Katniss Fans :'( I still love you guys too :D


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyyooo! Here's Chapter 3, I just want to say that the reviews I've received are SO SO SO nice and I'm amazed people actually like this! I was smiling like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland for a while and my dad was looking at me like I was on Drugs. I'M NOT ON DRUGS... By the Way. Just to let you know… But if you are on drugs its cool too I suppose? Anyway Chapter 3... Yeah... Here it is!

**Chapter 3**

Today went extremely slow. Apart from Gale sucking my face off. Not that I didn't enjoy it. Or Didn't I? Wait? I can trust Gale 100% since he's my best friend; well he's my boyfriend now but is we still best friends? I'll have to ask him. Math was boring as math is; science was alright I guess, we had biology which is pretty cool. Then we had music. Well. That wasn't boring, quite the opposite really!

In music there's Annie, Cato, Peeta and Gale. Mixed with some other assholes our age. There's obviously going to be, a class of sixteen year olds. There were about 5 boys I think that came up to me and asked to be partners for the task that Portia assigned us. She is filling in for our regular music teacher… Cinna I think? Anyway, the 5 boys were dismissed by none other than Gale saying I'm his girlfriend. I don't know what that has to do with anything though. They were just being nice. Although, if I called Gale up on that, he was sure to rage. I was apparently going to Pair up with Gale since he wouldn't leave me the hell alone. I like him and that but he has got to start to back off. I need air dammit.

"Attention Guys!" Portia said

The class wasn't responding. I don't actually hate this class yet so being the outcast kid like I'm normally used to I stand up with confused looks from Annie, Gale and Peeta and shout to everyone;

"HEY! SHE'S SPEAKING SHUT THE HELL UP!" then casually sit down. Everybody stares at me, some smirking, some winking and some glaring. This is some school.

"Yes, well thank you.. Catnip is it?"

"Katniss, Portia. Kat-niss."

"Yeah it's Katniss, only I can call her Catnip" Gale intervenes, smirks at me and pulls me in for a quite kiss which causes some groans and wolf whistles from the class.

"Ahh yes, ok settle down class. So you already know the assignment; to create a unique piece of music for the end of the term. However, I shall pick these partners otherwise you would chat too much and nothing would get done. So, let's begin with the list…"

Let it be Gale, Cato or Annie.. PLEASE! No Peeta or anybody else _what are you talking about? You want Peeta! You know you do! _God shut the hell up.

"Annie King and Ryan Cyrus"

"Glimmer Farrows and Gale Hawthorne"

"Emma Styles and Cato Harren"

I think I heard the girl screech… Is Cato really that hot? Apparently.

Well there goes my plan. Who the hell will I be with?

After some more people who I couldn't care less about, my name was announced, this should be good.

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark"

Oh shit. Shit shit shit! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! _Oh looky here! Katniss got paired up with her lover! _Urgh. Great. This guy who hates the hell out of me and I couldn't care less about I have to spend more an hour a day with for the whole term. Great. Gale turned to me and whispered in my ear

"I'll miss you babe, he does anything I'll kill him ok?"

I was shocked to say the least. I thought they were friends? Sure seemed like it in math when they wouldn't shut up with me trying to listen how to do Algebra which I suck at. My emotions must've been apparent because he expanded his last sentence.

"I don't like him at all, but he is the other guys' friends, they're cool. I don't want to be kicked out of the group, if you get hurt then I will learn to hate him even more. We are popular in this school, I don't like someone? I can easily get rid of them. Simple as that" I shivered. He sounded almost evil and… jealous? No, that can't be it. Peeta is definitely nothing to be jealous about. He starts to kiss me but I pry away, stand up and whisper into his ear "Meet you outside after." He smirks and smacks my backside which then in turn leads me to jump. Physical contact Gale. Remember? You might be my boyfriend but nothing has changed. Except you think I'm lenient. I go to sit next to Peeta. I feel like I should apologies, so when Portia is finished with her inconsequential chatter and I turned to him only to find he was already staring at me. Okay… I'm a little bit uncomfortable here…

"Look Peeta, I want to say.. I um.. I want to say… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for being so judgmental and to be honest? A 100% bitch… I'm sorry Peeta. Can we forget my bitchy rage and be… Friends? At least?"

Peeta's sapphire eyes sparkled and he smiled a 5000 watt smile (if that's even possible)

"Yeah Sure, I'm sorry I asked you some personal questions, I was trying to be friendly and also, about my mom? Don't repeat it please? It definitely wasn't a lie but I don't want you to spread it around or pity me."

I frowned, I am totally not the 'pitying' type. Why is he sorry? He doesn't need to be sorry!

"You don't need to be sorry Peeta! Don't worry, I don't gossip. I'm not like most girls. Except the sometimes bitchy fits.. But hey… what girls don't have them? Don't Answer that. Anyway I won't pity. I hate being pitied myself."

"Good to know Miss Everdeen… Good to know"

"Oh and Peeta"

"Yes?"

"Do you not like Gale?"

His face contorted to an emotion in-between hate and confusion.

"Urh.. I don't like him really. A bit of an ass. If you don't mind me asking, why did you say yes?"

Woah… A bit personal. As if on cue he says

"Well, you don't have to answer it. I mean, it was kinda personal, I mean, I mean, um I -" He was scratching the back of his neck. AWR. How cute.

"Don't worry Peeta, Well I've known him since I was 12 and I hunted with him, I trust him a lot, so I know he wouldn't hurt me and do you promise not to say anything?"

"Pinky promise" He winked, I blushed.

"Well It's was 95% peer pressure, with everyone staring including you and him looking at me expectantly, I would definitely be hated and I just joined"

"Oh, really? So you're saying if nobody was there you would've said no?"

"Yeah I suppose."

"Interesting." We sit in comfortable silence until Peeta breaks it.

"So Can you sing?"

"Huh? What?" He chuckles and repeats the question once again.

"Oh no, no no.. No I can 't" I lied. I can kinda sing, well that's what Gale tells me.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows. I guess my emotions are easy to read. Son of a bitch.

"Ok I can. A little."

"Wanna show me?"

I shouldn't really do this. It feels like I'm cheating on Gale. But obviously not. I'm being stupid. I comply with Mellark's request by closing my eyes, breathing in and sing 2 verses from I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift. I finish, open my eyes back to ocean eyes staring at me with his mouth open. I move my hand to his mouth, accidently touch his luscious lips and shut his mouth. _You see! His luuusscioouuss lipsssss Katniss! Youu know you want your mouth on his! _God. What is up with me?

I turn around to see Gale looking at me icily. Oh no. What the hell have I done now? Did I kiss him? Hell I would know if I did. I turn around and see that I am extremely close to Peeta with my hands by his mouth. Oh shit. That's why he's angry.

Maybe Peeta Mellark wasn't that bad after all.

**WOHO** Chapter 3 done! *lil' dance* I want to say again that these reviews follow and favorites makes me smile, and **keekee4ever**? 100% KatPee :D Gale is just there because he can be that jealous guy as you just saw ;D Thank you guys, Chapter 4 could be up later or tomorrow, We shall see :D


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back :D WOOHO! Well Here Goes Chapter 4. :D Enjoy A/N: The italics are her inner thoughts if you hadn't guessed, just to let you know in case you become confused... which I would. Or it will be bold & italic for the alarm bell or school bell or noises let's say.

**Chapter 4**

I'm totally screwed. Gale is going to be 100% pissed off. Peeta is staring at me with those eyes that can easily hypnotise you. But I can't do that. Not with Gales glare burning the side of my head. I drop my hands and move farther away from Peeta. There is just something about him which just entices me yanoo? But I can't think like that anymore. I already know Gale is going to be extremely pissed. But If I just give him a long hard kiss he'll forgot. I feel slutty right now. Most couples talk through their problems. But me? Just snog him. Great. I feel an extremely bad girlfriend right now. Gosh.

Peeta is staring at me still and he still hasn't moved. Is he breathing? _GIVE HIM CPR. ON THE MOUTH! HEHEHEHE. _Urgh. I swear if my thoughts were a person I don't know if I could control myself while punching them. I wave my hands in front of Peeta and he looks into my eyes. He looks... Mesmerised? Really? Awkward.

"Wow. Katniss. You're beautiful"

I blush insanely. What powers does he have? Why am I blushing?

"Uhh. I mean... your singing. Yeah you're singing."

Oh. OK. Well that stings a little. Why does that sting a little? _Yeah Katniss. Why does it sting? Are you developing feelings? Course you are._

"So um Peeta, what can you do? I can sing... kinda... and I can play piano and a little guitar"

This is what snaps him out of it.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I... yeah... Sure... Yeah..."

Can't he talk like a human? What is with him! Boys... I'll never understand.

"Peeta? I asked you a question?"

"Oh yeah, I can play guitar and sing a little. I suppose?" He gives me this cheesy grin. Urgh. I thought he was alright. Discard that thought.

_**Bring Bring. Bring Bring.**_

End of Music. THANK GOD. Well actually no. I have to face a pissed of Gale. Shit. At least its half day, so after Lunch we go home. I grade my bag and rush out of music but then a hand reaches out and pulls me back by my arm. He whispers

"Meet me outside your locker in 20 minutes."

I turn around and my stare meets sky blue eyes. What does he want?

I yank my arm away from him. I nod and walk towards a fuming Gale.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That. Katniss." Gale asked through clenched teeth. He used my full name. This is serious.

"What was what?" I am seriously confused. What did I actually do in there?

"That moment with Mellark? I'm your boyfriend but you don't mind being so close to Baker Boy there? What is wrong with you catnip."

"Nothing! I didn't know what I actually done. I zoned out. I'm honestly sorry. I'll stay away from him and only talk for Music. OK?" Gale's furious gaze softens and he nods then picking me up and kissing me passionately. Oh here we go. He's trying to mark territory like prey in the woods. I am not an object. WHY DOES NOBODY SEE THAT? I comply so he drops this. I continue to kiss him. He settles me on top on the windows ledge where he was once standing. But once where I felt fireworks earlier this morning they are fading away. Why? _Let me spell it out for you Katniss... P-E-E-T-A. _What? PEETA? I really need to stay away from him. Before I break Gales and my own heart. I breakaway from the quickly escalating kiss. Gale pants and stares up to me with loving eyes.

"I'm sorry babe; I got a bit carried away"

"It's ok Gale. I need to go though; I need to go talk to this guy" Gale Frowns.

"This guy? Why the hell do you need to go talk to this guy?" His voice was rising up.

"I don't know on the way out of music he just said 'meet me outside your locker in 20' I honestly have no clue"

"Well ok, he starts anything promise you tell me after"

"I promise babe, I'll meet you in the Cafeteria" I kiss him passionately but quickly and walk to my locker. And by invitation, there he is leaning against my locker. Smirking at me. God I feel like he's an asshole.

"Yes Cato?"

**WOOO END OF CHAPTER 4! **Did you like it? I hope you did, well wait till chapter five for the rest of the conversation!

**Joke, it's not the end, here is the rest...**

"No hi or anything babe?"

"I'm not your babe. You have Clove and I have Gale. Remember?"

"Oh yes. But in music, didn't look like it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your little moment with Mellark. Can't you remember?"

Oh of course I can remember. How could I forget when no one would shut up about it?

"Yes. I do. Your Point?"

"Well I think you... are extremely... hot. Yeah. Hot. So I believe what's hot is mine."

"Ha-ha. Hilarious. But I'm no ones. NOT. EVEN. GALES. You have clove. Or have you forgotten about her?"

"Oh no. I haven't forgotten. But I intend to break up with her later. For you."

"For me? Oh you gotta be shittin' me. I don't want you. I'm with Gale. Or doesn't that stay in your brain?" I reply with a bit of venom.

"Oh but you do. You don't break up with him for me? Poor little Prim won't be so happy."

I freeze.

"Prim? PRIM? My little sister! How do you know about her?" He smirks and starts to walk towards me slowly. I walk backwards into the wall. Great. He's cornered me. What do I do now? His face is inches from mine

"Oh I do my research. You are so hot Katniss. You know you want me. Now just admit and we can go off and love each other?"

EW. EW. EW. He's such a sick... ew! Before I know it he kisses me with so much passion but I don't feel it. Seconds later I retaliate and push him off with as much strength as I can; which isn't easy with his physical structure and run off. I run to the cafeteria with tears streaming down my face. I locate the girls and guys and I realise I can't confront them. I turn around but Cato's there. Oh great. I run to the other exit and Peeta and Gale turn round to see me. They look worried. They both get up with no more words and run after me. I run to the field at the back of the school and slide down the bark of a tree. I cry. Just cry.

How dare Cato threaten me with the most precious thing in the world; Prim? What sick asshole does that? I don't even know him but yet he thinks I want him. Newsflash. I don't. I bet someone saw that kiss and will tell clove and she'll beat the shit out of me.

Gale and Peeta later locate me, Peeta crouches down to me.

"Katniss, You ok?"

"No." I reply. I then turn to him and cry in his shoulder. I know I shouldn't do that with Gale in front of me. But I need comfort and he's next to me. He wraps his arms around me.

"Why?"

"Cato- he *sniff* he *sniff* Kissed me *sniff* and threatened me *sniff* If I don't break up with *sniff Gale* He'll do something to *sniff* Prim. *sniff*" Then the waterworks appear. Once again.

"Prim whose Prim?" Peeta asks with Concern layered over his words.

"She's my baby sister and I love her more than anything"

"Oh Katniss, Don't worry, he's an ass, I'll take care of him ok?"

I look up to his concerned eyes and nod. Then I wriggle out of his arms which automatically makes me cold. Then I slump down the tree. An annoyed Gale (understandably) Sits next to me and whispers

"Where you going to break up with me?"

What? I'M CRYING AND HE ONLY CARES ABOUT HIM. WITH MY SISTER THREATENED. I stand up and turn to him

"No I definitely wasn't but somehow Peeta cares more for me than you. My sister was just threatened and kissed me and whats worse? He threatened Prim. What do you say? WAS I GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU! God Gale! You're such an ass!"

"What ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO DO KATNISS? YOU NEARLY KISS MELLARK OVER IN MUSIC, DON'T PRETEND I DIDN'T SEE IT! THEN YOU KISS CATO ON THE MOUTH. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT? I BET YOUR WHORING YOURSELF AROUND ALL THE GUYS IN THIS SCHOOL ALREADY!" Gale screams at me which makes me recoil for a fraction of a second, but not after I slap him hard around the Face pouring all my emotions into it. He deserved it. The shit.

"Hey man! Not cool. Don't be an ass to her! Cato, one of the scariest guys just threatened her family. Shut the hell up!" Peeta intervenes.

"SHUT UP MELLARK" Gale retaliates.

"You think about what you just said then apologise. You ass." I say.

"I'm sorry Catnip-"

"No not now. You don't mean it. By the way you're acting, who wouldn't break up with you? You just said I'm a whore, didn't care that a guy threatened me and kissed me and cared about yourself. Guess what? AND YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND. But apparently? Peeta here, who's my friend, cares more than you Gale. Call me when you get your head out of your ass." I turn around and walk away but as I do I say

"Thank you Peeta, Meet me by my car in a moment"

What the hell was I thinking? Oh well? I need to thank him properly for helping me out there.

But what do I do about Cato and Gale? GOSH GALE IS SUCH AN ASS. Cato is an ignorant asshole. But Peeta? Well he's nice I suppose, and caring. He's definitely not the player I first expected when I was here earlier. He's sweet, caring, hot and utterly beautiful.

Who knew that when Peeta returned 20 minutes later he has a black eye and a bleeding mouth? I rush to Peeta's side to see that he's limping too.

"Oh my gosh Peeta! What happened? Why are you limping?"

"Gale... He punched and kicked me because i stood up for you and I have a fake leg and he knew it and he kicked me there."

Gale? Oh my gosh. He is going to be in so much trouble. THE LITTLE! Grr... Just wait till I get my hands on him.

"Oh I'm sorry Peeta-" He interrupts.

"Don't be sorry katniss, its ok really, now how are you going to thank me" He smirks. I smile at him

"Don't flatter yourself Peeta; I wanted to ask if you want to go out to get coffee now?"

He smiles

"Sure, I'd love that"

Now what to do about Gale and Cato? I don't know but now I'll savour every moment I have with Peeta Mellark till it lasts. I need to protect Prim more than ever and I feel that my time at Quell High will be anything but boring. Because on the first day I have a boyfriend; even if he's the worlds worst, an amazing friend, an enemy and made a huge first fight with my boyfriend. But I feel that if I have Peeta near, then everything will be ok. Well for a while at least. Let's just hope Gale doesn't follow and creates a big drama like normal.

**BAAZINGGAAA ***The big bang theory bit there, heehe Sheldon!* But there you go Chapter 4. How was it. Probably a lot to comprehend I know but the next chapter will be tomorrow or Wednesday, Night Night! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Ahhh omg guys I know it's been more than 2 months since I updated... I would have made a notice but I hate that, because you think it's an update but it's not and you're all upset. HOWE VER! I have been revising for my GCSE Exams in January! Oh and in my mock B1, 2, 3 exam for science I got an A*! YYYAAAYYYYYYY! And an A* IN MATHSSS! AHHH *Happy Dance!* Sorry but all the homework & revision for History, Science (B, C, and P) and Spanish are a lot. :'( Forgive me without further ado with American spelling... here is Chapter 5! (A/N – THERE IS MORE SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER... WELL... MOSTLY BITCH & WHORE BUT ANYWAY... JUST TO TELL YOU IN ADVANCE)

**Chapter 5**

It's been a month since the fight with Gale. I've managed to escape his apologies and his presence with the help of Peeta and Finnick. Since the fight with Gale I've become close to both of them. They are so sweet. At first you believe Finnick is cocky and arrogant... well he is. BUT then once you get to know him he is like Peeta just with a bit more outgoing. Since I'm technically best friends with the two, girls hate me but admire me. Half is because I'm now a part of the 'populars' Finnick tells me it's because I'm best friends with the hottest guy (a.k.a him) in the school which Peeta then gets insulted by which then results into a cat-fight. Yeah. They are my best friends. And I could not be any more thankful.

The daily routine right now is I walk to school with Finnick who uncannily lives 2 doors down from my own home! We talk about random stuff, him about swimming and his next swimming competition and me about archery and cross country. I'm not sporty but I just find the two sports relaxing and a way to get away from my overworking mind and just concentrate on shooting straight or getting the best time.

Once I'm at school Peeta meets me and we walk to whatever class we have since we have practically every class together except Gym which I have with Annie. Then every day Gale tries to talk to me which makes Peeta angry. I have to admit, he's pretty cute when he's protecting me... _Cute you say? Hm... Why not make him yours then? _Shut up. No. Never going to happen. Anyway if Peeta's not there then Finnick protects me. He's much taller than Gale and more intimidating than Peeta, so Gale backs off giving him a glare and giving me a look which means he's sorry. Bullshit. It's only because Peeta and Finnick kicked him out of the popular group that he's upset.

Now it's a holiday. No school for 3 weeks. Now this is something I could get used to.

_**Ding Dong.**_

My doorbell brings me out of my daydream and I jump up off the couch to see who it is. Probably Peeta.

No.

It's Madge.

Shit. What does she want?

"Hello. Kat-niss." She spits. Well someone's angry.

"Uh... Hi Madge... What do you want?"

"Just wanted to chat about you stealing my boyfriend!" Wait what? Me and Peeta? PSHH. No way. She's delusional!

"Care to expand?"

"You little bitch stole Peeta from me. The love of my life! HE BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU LITTLE WHORE!" She's sobbing now. Good. But honestly I don't know why.

"Ha. You're funny. No way. Never would I go out with Peeta or steal him from you! He's my best friend along with Finnick! Why the hell would you think that I would stoop so low to go out with your sloppy seconds."

Madge's pale face turns a bright crimson. Well this conversation has escalated quickly.

"I don't know. Why would you? I thought you were my friend!" Ha. Get real. I confront her in her 'personal space' and spit;

"Please. Madge let's be serious here. We spoke once and that was a forced hello by... Gale... anyway, then when he called me a whore PEETA & FINNICK Helped me get through things, my life isn't perfect you little District 1 bitch. However, I would never go out with a girl's boyfriend. It's not how I work from where I come from. So while you trot to my home, in my free time and insult me, just remember, you are the bitch who I couldn't actually give a shit about and if you call me a whore one more time, your pretty face won't be so pretty any more. You got that you little District 1 bitch? Good. Now fuck off." (**A/N sorry for the excessive swearing in this chapter) **

And I slam the door right in front of that petty rich girls face. Ah... life is good. So while I slam that door I hear a bang and a "OUCH!" Oops. Might have slammed the wooden door on her nose. Eh. Good that bitch deserved it. I sit back down with my water and flick through the TV channels and settle for Harry Potter. YAY! Woo! A great weekend! I settle down and start to drift off to sleep until I hear

**Ding Dong**

Another person? Why am I soooooo popular today? Ha. I make myself laugh. My sarcasm is beautiful. I slowly walk to the door and I'm surprised at what I find. A very muscular figure at my door.

Cato.

Well this is just my day isn't it?

I quickly try to shut the door but Cato is too quick. He puts his foot in-between the gap and his icy eyes look at me and he smirks. Wait a minute... how did he know where I live? He re-opens the door and walks in, shuts the door and slams me against the wall behind me. He pushes himself against me. I'm getting claustrophobic over here. He leans into me and whispers by my ear

"I feel we always meet in these positions babe, want to tell me something?"

"Very funny, however I believe you put me in these positions, mostly making me sound like a whore and you breaking-and-entering into my home"

"Naa babe. Don't lie. I've broken up with Clove to be with you Hunny. Just remember: If you aren't willing to go out with me your dear little sister Prim might just get hurt. Now. Do you want that?"

I start to choke up. He's such an ass.

"N-o"

"So let's do this again shall we baby? Katniss, will you go out with me?"

Should I? He's such an asshole! NO! But Prim. Oh no. Prim. I can't let anything happen to her. I know Clove will kill me *maybe literally* and Peeta & Finnick won't agree but Once I tell them then they'll understand. They understand me and how I love my sister to death. So does Gale. Gales an ass. But it could be considered as revenge. I zone back into reality and Cato looks annoyed.

"I'll ask you again Babe." He says with clenched teeth.

"Will you go out with me Katniss?" By this time he leans into me even more.

"Um..."

"UM?"

"Yes, Cato I will go out with you."

Might as well play this up for as long as I can

.

He then kisses me ferociously. Ew. It's all slimy like last time. Disgusting. Then his hands roam under my top and down my trousers. No. I know where this is going. I retreat from the so-called kiss.

"No, no, Cato, Baby *_Nice Katniss, play it up!* _I can't not now hunny. Maybe another time ok babe?" Cato smiles at me, his smile is pretty cute. But that's it. He gives me a chaste kiss and replies

"Course Baby, Anything for you"

Bullshit.

How will Peeta, Finnick and Gale React? Why do I care? My life has got a whole lot more complicated.

**TA DA! **That is the end of Chapter 5 my friends! Once again sorry for the longest update in the history of period between updates! But Chapter 6 shall be up sometime during 2012! :')


	6. Chapter 6

Hola everybody! I have a new chapter here :D YAY! Thanks guys for the reviews, yeah I know, Cato is an asshat ;) I can't believe people actually like this! :O Thankkkk youuuuuu & Have a Merry Christmas

**Chapter 6**

Cato stayed round my house till my mom and sister came back. To say the least they were surprised. I could see from Prim's eyes that she did not trust him. Good. Prim is so much wiser than her years I'm extremely thankful for that, at least I don't need to warn her. My mom was surprised but I feel she could see that this guy was trouble and also glanced at me to see why the creature was in our house. Cato introduced himself to my family and then walked backed over to me and smiled seductively and wrapped his enormous arms around my body and kissed me straight on the lips. With tongue. HELLO? My family is right next to us, this is embarrassing especially when I'm kissing (sloppily might I say) HIM. I pull away from him, give my family an apologetic glance at what I am about to do/say.

"Cato, baby, my family is right here, I'll continue this later at 8pm at yours ok?"

Cato gives a brilliant smile and gives me a long passionate *only on his end, promise!* kiss and whispers

"Anything you want me to get ready for us tonight then?"

Ew. I feel I have to keep up to the end of this 'relationship'. Ah well, as long as people that I love like Prim, Mom and Peeta are kept safe... Peeta. What will he think of this? Why would he care? He's my best friend and all along with Finnick and he cares about me mutually but it doesn't go any further than that. I reply

"Whatever you want baby, I'll do it. Okay?"

"Okay" Cato answers.

The terms of endearment being used is disgusting, Babe and baby. EW.

-HG-HG-_Itchy and Scratchy show-HG-HG-_

Despite my mom's anger, I went to Cato's home at 8. Wish I didn't, but to keep my loved ones safe I did. Nobody threatens Prim... I just need to find out how to stop 'dating' him without him going bat-shit crazy. Anyway, I go to Cato's... and he was feral. He was planted sloppy kisses across my face and neck and was getting carried away. The horrible thing is I let him. He took my clothes off, and his too, I was out of it, in a daydream. Ignoring reality and my emotions and thoughts put aside. Not because I enjoyed it, it was just horrific and for reality to fade away at this time is what I wanted. It wasn't until I saw a small packet that was in the shape of let's face it a condom. I was snapped back into cruel reality. I pushed him off, gathered my clothes and ran out the door to home. Where my mom was up in the living room waiting for me. Since it was 1am, I don't blame her. She opened her mouth to have a right go at me. She paused, taking in my appearance. Instead of continuing, she ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. I have tears coming from my eyes, dishevelled hair & barely clothed. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. I am so happy that my sister isn't here to witness my appearance.

"Hunny, why don't you go and change into your pyjamas and I'll make us a nice cup of hot coco?"

I love my mom. She's so caring now. She never used to talk to me or Prim or even reciprocate any emotion or acknowledge we were there. Because of the death of dad. I love him to bits still but I can't mope about. I need to continue with my life. Now she is too. I'm glad.

I go upstairs and change into my warm knitted pyjamas and my fuzzy slippers and trudge downstairs to meet my mom and the hot toasty coco. My mum looks at me out of the corner of her eye, sits next to me in the living room and hugs me. I cry. Cry for hours and my mom sits there comforting me.

"Katniss, do you want to tell me what happened? I won't be upset with you, I want to know what got my baby so upset"

I cringe at the term of endearment. Cato did this to me. He was the problem. He is the problem. Oh no... I feel the tears comings again. But I decide to tell her the whole story.

"Well I have to be in a relationship with *sniff* Cato."

"You have to?"

"Yes *sniff* otherwise he'll hurt *sniff* Prim."

"Really? But why do you encourage him?"

"He's bloodthirsty, slamming me against walls, calling me a *sniff* whore..He's a monster. I can't let him hurt Prim mom. I can't!"

I return to crying.

"I won't let him hurt you or Prim hunny, ok?"

I smile.

"Ok Mom."

"Now, go call Peeta or Finnick tomorrow and ask them to come round."

"Why?"

"They can have dinner with us to make you feel safe. Ok?"

"Thank you so much mom"

"its ok sweetie, you need to tell them everything you told me though."

"Oh.. Ok.."

"Go to bed sweetie, have a lie in. I love you."

"I love you too."

I walk up the stairs steadily and snuggle into the covers and dream of a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

It's not Cato.

-HG-HG-_Itchy and Scratchy show-HG-HG-_

"_**My mind keeps saying run as fast you can, I say I'm done but then you pull me back woah I swear you're giving me a heart attack, Trouble Maker" **_

My phone rings wake me up. Who the hell would call me at... 7am? ON A SUNDAY?

"Hello?"

"Hey Kat"

Peeta. _It's Peeta! _

"Hey Peeta, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good, sorry to wake you up so early but I wondered if you wanted to meet me today?"

I needed to call him today anyway, might as well him do all the work.

"Oh yeah sure Peeta, come round mine in like an hour?"

"Yeah! I mean.. Of course.. I need to tell you something."

Uh oh. That doesn't sound good.

"Urh.. Ok."

I get up, make the family breakfast, get dressed, leave my hair undone and wavy and put a little bit of mascara on and wait. Wait. Wait.

**Ding dong.**

OOOOH He's here! YAY!

I open to door and my breath catches. Peeta in a green t shirt (My favourite color and he knows it!) Black jeans and black converses. Nice. His hair is left unruly and his eyes glisten. He is absolutely beautiful. Oh my.

"Hey Peeta"

He smiles at me and my heart skips a beat. I open the door more to let him in. He complies.

We go to my room and we just chat about stuff. Then something that has been bugging me for ages blurts out of my mouth.

"Why did you break up with Madge?"

Peeta looks shocked. Oops.

"Um.. Ok.. Well I like someone else and I didn't feel anything for Madge anymore"

"Oh Ok.."

"How did you know?"

"Well Miss bitch who you broke up with came round to my house yesterday and screeched at me and said some stuff..."

"Oh my gosh Kat, I'm sorry! I didn't know she did tha- Wait what did she say?"

"This.. and I quote.. 'You little bitch! You stole Peeta from me. The love of my life! HE BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU LITTLE WHORE!'"

"Oh god... Kat I'm so sorry!"

"Then I replied 'I would never go out with him' yadayadayada... and I slammed the door onto her precious nose." Peeta recoils at my statement... was it something I said?

"Anyway Peeta, who is the someone else you like HUH? I'm your best friend!"

"Uh Well.. I like..."

"Spit it out Peeta." He fidgets then bursts out

"ANNIE. I like Annie! I LIKE HER OK!" He jumps up, slams my door and runs out of my house.

**AND SCENE! **Chapter 6! What did you think? Good? Good? I hope so Chapter 7 will be up in a week!he


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know, it's been SOOOO long! I've just been so busy with revision and exams! I know that isnt a good excuse but I'm sorry. The song stated in this Chapter is "Leave Love Alone" By Carrie Underwood, I do not own this nor the hunger games nor the Simpsons (With the Itchy & Scratchy Time lapse seperator... thingys..) So without further ado after a year (nearly!), here is CHAPTER SEVENNN.**

What did Peeta just say? He likes Annie? That is so adorable! But the pain located in my chest says otherwise. What does this mean? I can't bear to think about this at the moment. I need to find Peeta and calm him down. I must of said something that upset him. I just don't know. I run down the stairs and quickly checking my reflection in the hallway mirror, I look average; but that's good enough for me. I dash to my car keys on the table on the left of the hallway, decorated with pictures of Dad, Mom, Prim and me. I internally smile but then think about the task on hand.

"BYE MOM"

"Wait, hunny! Where are you going? Where's Peeta? You can't just leave him!"

"That is exactly what I'm doing mom!"

I slam the door behind myself. I'll explain to my mom later, she'll understand, _after all, it is undying love. _What? NO. Shut up inner thoughts. I run to my car, jump in, turn on my engine and Carrie Underwood starts to play.

_**Funny how love can make you feel**_

_**Crush you like a ton of steel**_

_**Fake you out, make you think it's real**_

_**Funny how love can make you feel, yeah**_

_**Ouh, ouh, yeah**_

_**I just can't leave love alone**_

_**I just can't leave love alone**_

_**I just can't leave love alone**_

_**I just can't leave love alone**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Ain't it funny how love can make you fly**_

_**Sweetest buzz and the highest high**_

_**When you can't walk to the other side**_

_**Ain't it funny how love can make you fly**_

_That's uncanny isn't it Kitty Kat? _I am so confused right now. 3 Guys, a massive problem. I drive down my lane and towards the bakery because at the moment that is the only place i can think of that Peeta would be. Luckily the bakery in this town is popular so there is a parking lot behind. I shut my car door after hopping out, I lock the car and swiftly run into the Bakery's front door where the Bell rings. Hopefully Peeta will answer.

"Hold On I'll be with you in a minute!"

No. Not Peeta. But his father. He rushes through the door that connects the kitchen to the store and as soon as Peetas father; Graham sees me, he smiles extremely big but then it falters.

"Oh hello Katniss, How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great Sir but-"

"Graham"

"Sorry, Graham, but I need to speak to Peeta immediately, is he here?"

I re-tell Mr Mellark the whole story and once I finish, I realise.

"Oh wow, I could I have been so stupid! I said to him that I would never go out with him! I feel terrible." Mr Mellark goes to reply but I 've already run past him and up the stairs.

I hear music playing in a room to the left, so I knock on the door and the door opens.  
"Well hello there babe."

Definitely not Peeta. But this person infront of me looks like a replica, with just some different Characteristics. Peeta has these Beautiful ocean eyes and beautiful curly locks. But this man standing infront of me has misty blue eyes like a stormy sea and his hair is dead straight and tanned skin and less muscular than the addonis. _Don't you mean... Peeta._

Then I latch on to what he just said to me. Babe. Cato. Oh no. I can't think of that, it's a bad time. Snap out of it Katniss. I then slap him around the face. Oops. I pictured him as Cato although he must be nicer is he's related to Peeta.

"Oops. Sorry!"

"It's alright, babe,I mean. Sorry."

"Uh.. Do you know where I could find Peeta?"

"Oh Peety? Sure I'll show you the way, there are quite a lot of doors here."

I never noticed. I was focused on finding Peeta and explaining myself to him.

"My names James by the way, James Mellark, 2nd oldest of the 3 Mellark boys"

"Nice to meet you, sorry about that, my names Katniss."

"Katniss? That's unusual."

"Yeah. So I've been told."

I follow James down the corridor and I feel uncomfortable because the hall is filled with vases with colorful flowers, paintings and photographs hanging on the striped wallpaper of the Mellark Family. Blond Hair and blue eyes. The light in the home is given off by beautiful crystal chandeliers that must be worth more than my old home. James' head turns back to me and he gives me an uneasy smile; preparing me for that I'm about to see.

He walks a bit further until he reaches a door to the right which has an engraved name on the door. "P.M" Oh. Well then. I smile awkwardly to James and tell him Sorry, once again, he gives me a full-blown smile; I now see how he is related to Peeta, he has a loving quality. Something which I wish I could attain so I could stop hurting people. He knocks on the door and turns around to give me a hug; not one to say he wants to sleep with me, but one to say good luck and goodbye, to someone like family. I hug back and once I let go, I smile at him. He walks away and I look to the door. Peeta is standing there with a hurt look.

"Peeta I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that to you. Yes I did say that to Madge but in all honesty I didn't mean that. I would be so lucky to date you, you know? Your kind smile. The way your eyes glisten when you smile, when you care about someone. The way your curls bounce when you run. How you fiercly care for someone. It's amazing. I wouldn't deserve you in a thousand years. You mean more to me than Gale or Even Cato, even though I don't care about him. But I really do Like you Peeta and I just really wouldn't want to ruin anything we have."

I breath out after talking so much in such a short amount of time, I don't want to look at Peeta, I seem an idiot. Gosh Katniss! He obviously doesn't care for you like you for him. Just go. I turn around to leave and I start to rundown the stairs when I'm spun round. I stop to look into the loving eyes of Peeta Mellark. I feel something on my lips.

I'm kissing Peeta Mellark.

**TAAAADDAAAHHH! I'm back. Because I haven't been around for ages, Every day for this week I shall update with a new Chapter! I want to say thank you for everyone who's read it, followed it and reviewed it! I appreciate it so much! Thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I'm back :D Here's chapter 8! Suprise! Another one today, Mwahahahahahaha. To clarify, I know I didn't update in so long, I thought about adding an authors note as a chapter, but I know that I become disapointed when I think there is a new chapter, but there is not. So I hope these chapters were worth the wait.**

I'm kissing Peeta Mellark... and I love it. I return back the affection and he pulls me closer. I like him, but now is not the time. I want to be with, but it is all too soon. I back away from him.

"Peeta I really do like you, like I said. But you like Annie and I'm still in a relationship with Cato and-"

"Wait, what?! You're in a relationship with Cato but you kiss me?"

"No, No, It's not like that-"

"But it is. You're essentially cheating on him with me"

"NO, do you remember at school and he threatened me to break up with Gale?"

"Yes, I do, but I sorted it out"

"Well apparently you didn't, after your beloved girlfriend paid me a visit so did he"

"STOP LYING TO ME-wait what?"

"Yeah, Cato paid me a visit and made me go to his home and-and-"

I broke down. My breathing constricted. I can't deal with this, it is too soon. I can't hurt Peeta I like him too much. I feel a warm body enveloped around me. It's Peeta. I relax into him but I don't stop crying. It feels like a switch which I cannot turn off. If Cato saw me now. I would be in so much trouble, I can't face him since that day. However, next week, I'm back at school. I'll have to face him at some point. Also, I know that I can't talk to Peeta from now on, he is so amazingly sweet... but in the end he could be hurt, I cannot afford to do that. He needs to be with someone like Madge, although I think she is a HUGE asswipe, she has the perfect characteristics like Peeta or James or even their dad, Blue eyes and blond hair. Then there's me... Brown ratty hair because I don't care for it since I'm helping Prim and my mom; dull grey eyes and a scrawny body. Some people agrue I have an athletic body from archery and cross country, but they're just being nice. Once I feel I can function, I rip away from his muscular and feel cold at the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry. I-I have to go. I'm sorry for all this trouble, If Cato saw me, Prim could be in trouble and I just can't do that."

I turn around and start to walk off. I halt once hearing Peeta's smooth voice.

"You know, I don't like Annie, not like that, it was a spur of a moment thing. I was going to say I liked you Kat. Only you. But you said you didn't want to and I panicked."

The tears start to build up in my eyes. I turn back to him, I give him an easy smile.

"I do like you Peeta, I really do, but before I decide or anything, I need to get my life sorted, as in... I need to get rid of Cato and I need to sort things out with Gale, asmuch as he enfuriates me... He was my best friend at one point."

"I know Kat, I understand, I do, I will be there for you no matter what, let me come with you back home, Please Kat?"

I wear a full blown smile and nod. What would I do if I didn't have Peeta? He runs to me and puts his arm around my shoulders. I feel so comfortable... Like I'm home. I now like home. A lot. I nestle into Peeta and we walk through the door to the bakery and see Graham and James attending to a customer. The customer has long blond hair which covers their face. They look so familiar... But I just can't put my finger on it. They make sure not to make eye contact with us, backing up my idea that they know us, then they scurry out of the door with the bell ringing throughout the empty bakery. Graham and James hearour footsteps and turn around. They see the position Peeta and I are in and give off identical smiles which creeps me out a bit but they mean no harm, after all, they are Mellarks. I say my goodbyes and exit through the door with Peeta in tact. I jump into my car with him and we head off back to mine.

-_HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG_

I pull up into my driveway. As soon as I turn off the engine and exit my car. I notice an unfamiliar car in the garage. I turn to Peeta who also has a confused face.

"Is that Finnicks Car?"

He looks at me strangely.

"No, No I don't think so."

I turn to my home, scared to find if it is who I think it is. Please. No. Please. No. My face must be easily readable because Peeta rushes to my side and states soothing words into my ear which instantly calms me down.

"Kat. Don't worry so much, I'll be there for you. Always."

We walk to my door, hand in hand, but I quickly I move my hand away. Peeta has a hurt look on his face.

"It's not that I don't want to, It's just if we think who we think it is... I don't want to give them a reason to fight. Okay?"

He nods at my reason.

"Okay."

_**And the preacher said he was a good man, And his brother said he was a good friend ,But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry**_

I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone where I find a Picture of Finnick smiling like an idiot stretched onto my screen. I accept the call.

"Yes Finny?"

"Gosh Katniss! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Your mother is worried sick? Are you in town? Meet me by the bakery so I can take you-"

"Finn, Calm down, calm down, I'm outside my house!"

"-back home because I am so worried, I'm going to get Peeta- Oh. Oh. Well then.. Okay. Is Peeta with you?"

"Yes he is- Wait, how did you know?"

"You two are inseperable, I feel like the third wheel Kitty Kat." I can even hear him pout through the device.

"Oh please Finn, stop being such a drama Queen, I'll call you later okay?"

"Fine. I am not a Drama-"

I end the call and I put my house key through the lock and open my door. I walk into my house with Peeta behind.

"Mom. MOM! MOM! Where are you?" I run through the house and I hear Peetas footsteps closely behind. I run to the kitchen, I open the cream wooden door and I peek around the corner. I open it widely. With noone inside. I walk stealthily to the door which connects to the quaint garden. I see two figures sitting on the garden chairs with their backs to us. Phew. It's just Prim and Mom. I give a sigh of relief. I open the sliding door.

"Oh thank goodness Mom, I saw a car and didn't know who's it was. I thought you guys were hurt. Anyway I'm sorry I left so abruptley, me and Peeta had a big misunderstanding but it's all sorted now! I'm sorry I missed dinner, I'll make my own or have it now! So how was your day?" I walk to the two figures of Prim and Mom. They both got up. Mom smiled at me with watery eyes and gave me a huge hug.

"What's wrong mom? why are you crying? Is Prim hurt? Why is she hurt? What? MOM TELL ME NOW! What happened?"

I hear Peeta gulp behind me. I spin to him.

"What's wrong Peeta?" I walk to him and put my hands to his defined chest.

"Peeta, what's wrong? Tell me please you're scaring me!" His arms encircle me tightly. He then slowly spins me around ands keeps the hold on me even tighter.

What I didn't expect to see?

Not Prim. No.

My father standing before me.

Before I knew it, my surroundings fading into black, and passing out into Peeta Mellarks arms.

**Done Diddly Doneee! YEEEHAAWWWWWW. **


End file.
